Emerald Tears
by Meshiki Aritoka
Summary: CHAPTER 2: Walking Together/"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menakut-nakutimu malam itu, Sakura. Ya, aku memang sangat kesal tapi untuk melakukan kekerasan lebih baik aku mengretakmu. Kau bergetar dan menangis, tapi aku malah melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda. Kau begitu menggoda malam itu."/UPDATE! RnR, LEMON INSIDE, baca setelah buka puasa :3 i warning you! :v
1. The Tears

hi~ first, **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SAKURA HARUNO **:D fic lemon untuk hari spesial Sakura, lemon :3 khukhukhukhu..

* * *

**.**

**EMERALD TEARS**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Meshiki Aritoka**

**Main Characters : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : M**

**NB : Typo(s), little bit OCC, LEMON (WARNING IT!), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story :3**

**.**

**.**

**-cklek-**

Suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan tubuh sintal yang terbalut gelapnya bagian depan rumah. Tangan dengan jari lentik itu tanpa ragu menggapai saklar lampu dan menekan tombolnya karena ia sudah tau pasti dimana letaknya setelah selama 6 bulan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, salah satu klan paling disegani di Konoha.

"Tadaima.."

Suara lirih keluar dari bibir mungil gadis bersurai pink. Ya, Haruno Sakura salah satu kunoichi dan iryo-nin terhebat yang dimiliki Konohagakure. Kedua buah gioknya menyusuri ruangan yang sepi tanpa seorang pun, tubuhnya yang lelah setelah seharian berkutat di Konoha Hospital dengan berbagai pekerjaan dan kegiatan merawat membuatnya tak mampu lagi berpikir atau pun menangisi ketidak beradaan suami yang tak ia temui seharian ini.

Kakinya yang sudah lelah melangkah di atas lantai kayu di kediaman utama klan Uchiha di salah satu bagian rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Rumah utama yang sangat luas bergaya tradisional Jepang.

Ditatapnya jam dinding yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangnya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Sakura selalu mendapat shift dari jam 1 siang hingga jam 6 di Konoha Hospital tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Hari ini Sakura lembur di Rumah Sakit untuk mengurus Senseinya Kakashi Hatake yang harus terkapar karena menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan untuk bertarung lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti di atas meja makan di sekitar dapur, rumah itu memang luas dan terbuka dengan sedikit sekat. Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi meja makan, menaruh tas jinjing dan sedikit bawaan yang diberikan oleh Hinata, istri Hokage yang sekarang menjabat dan tentu saja Sakura kenal akrab dengan sang Hokage karena dia adalah teman satu timnya dulu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tangan dengan ukuran mungil itu mengusap wajahnya yang letih dan mengucek mata yang juga lelah. Sakura menatap bungkusan dengan kain orange di hadapannya, ditariknya simpul kain dan melihat isi bungkusan yang diberikan Hinata. Isinya ternyata ikan tuna, bumbu masakan dan beberapa sayuran segar.

Senyum manis tersungging di wajah letih Sakura.

"Hinata repot sekali sih. ng, lebih baik ku masak sesuatu untuk makan malam."

Tak lama ekspresi tenangnya berubah, wajahnya langsung berpaling ke arah jam dinding sekali lagi. Sakura sampai lupa kalau ini sudah lewat dari jam 8 waktu pulang suaminya, Sasuke. Sasuke bekerja di devisi ninja Konoha dan Kepolisian Ninja sama seperti ayahnya dulu. Kesedihan menyelimuti wajah manis Sakura, hal ini memang sering terjadi bahkan sejak awal pernikahan mereka.

6 bulan lalu Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke, teman satu tim, sahabat dan tentunya orang yang dia cintai. Menikahi orang yang dicintai, siapa yang tidak bahagia? Memang seperti itulah alur yang benar, pernikahan yang didasari oleh cinta. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta itu hanya sebelah pihak?

Bukan hal seperti biasa, Sakura tidak pernah dipinang oleh Sasuke. Pernikahan mereka pada dasarnya adalah perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh tetua desa, puteri Tsunade dan atas persetujuan Naruto sebagai Hokage, alasannya adalah untuk melanjutkan garis keturunan klan Uchiha.

Uchiha adalah klan yang paling disegani dan memiliki nama besar di Konoha, salah satu leluhurnya adalah orang yang paling dikenal seperti diketahui di Lembah Kematian terdapat patung abadi seorang Uchiha bersama pendiri desa nomor satu di dunia ninja, Konohagakure. Uchiha tersebut memiliki hubungan dengan pendiri desa Konoha.

Tentu saja hal itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa klan Uchiha memiliki nama dan derajat seperti sebuah klan bangsawan dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah keturunan Uchiha yang tersisa hanya Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha yang sudah pergi meninggalkan desa menjadi ninja pelarian.

Sebagai sesuatu atas dasar kehormatan, tetua Konoha ikut andil dalam kelangsungan keturunan Uchiha yang menjadi dasar desa itu sejak dahulu. Seperti yang semua ketahui sifat dan watak Sasuke yang seperti itu, pernikahan harus dilaksanakan tanpa menunggu Sasuke sendiri yang memulai.

Itulah alasan dilakukannya perjodohan yang melibatkan Sakura sebagai tokoh utama, dipilihnya Sakura oleh Naruto tentu saja karena Naruto tau betul tentang perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan karena gadis manis dengan surai _pink_ itu memang mencintai Sasuke bahkan sejak mereka di Akademi.

Sedangkan Sasuke, siapa yang tak tau karakteristik Sasuke yang dingin, kurang peka dan kaku. Anak yang tumbuh dengan masa lalu yang suram, tanpa kasih sayang orang tua dan dendam serta sakit hati pada kakaknya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing dan mengiyakan saja keputusan para tetua untuk menikahkan dirinya. Sakura tak pernah tau apakah Sasuke mencintainya atau sedikit pun memiliki perasaan padanya. Selama mereka menikah sikap Sasuke sangat dingin pada Sakura.

Sakura masih melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri mengurus rumah, keperluan Sasuke dan memasak. Di rumah sebenarnya mereka jarang bertemu, Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar sendiri tanpa mau bertemu Sakura, sering pulang malam juga, entah hal itu karena canggung atau memang sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Tidak pernah bertemu di meja makan, Sakura selalu menyiapkan makanan di dapur dan juga _bento_ sebagai bekal makan siang yang nantinya akan diambil Sasuke. Mereka jarang menyapa apa lagi mengobrol , dalam sehari pun belum tentu mereka bertatap muka.

Sejak awal menikah Sasuke dan Sakura tidak tidur di kamar yang sama, itu dilakukan oleh Sakura karena sikap Sasuke yang kelewat tidak memperdulikannya. Sasuke memang menafkahi Sakura secara financial tapi tak pernah menanggapi Sakura, tidak pernah menyayangi atau mencintai Sakura.

Bahkan dari awal mereka menikah hingga sekarang, Sakura tidak pernah disentuh Sasuke, melakukan pergumulan di atas ranjang seperti apa yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri lainnya, 6 bulan menikah dan masih seorang perawan. Walaupun tau Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, Sakura tak pernah sedikit pun mengeluh, hampir setiap hari dua buah _emerald_ nya menangis memikirkan tentang sikap Sasuke padanya.

Semenjak menikah sikap Sasuke pada Sakura tetap sama seperti saat mereka berteman sebelum menikah, padahal Sakura selalu mencintai Sasuke walau diperlakukan seperti itu. Sakura sendiri malah bersikap semakin canggung karena status pernikahan mereka.

Semuanya berharap pada Sakura, berharap dengan pernikahan mereka dapat mengubah Sasuke untuk melupakan kakaknya dan hidup bahagia sebagaimana orang normal, tak lagi merasa kesepian dan dapat merasakan cinta dan berbagai emosi lainnya. Beban semacam itulah yang menekan Sakura, ketidak mampuannya mengubah sikap Sasuke bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana seorang bisa hidup dengan orang yang dicintai tapi tak pernah dianggap ada. Sakura sama sekali tidak menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini walaupun memang akhirnya bisa bersama Sasuke.

Setiap acara kumpul-kumpul semua temannya di Akademi berkumpul dengan pasangan masing-masing, Naruto dan Hinata, Sai dan Ino, Neji dan Tenten dan yang lain. Mereka tak pernah datang, kalau pun ikut yang datang hanya Sakura dengan berbagai alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut datang bersamanya. Sakura selalu menyembunyikan keadaan rumah tangganya, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menceritakannya pada Hinata atau Ino tapi niat itu selalu ia urungkan.

Sasuke sendiri jika ditanya tentang kehidupannya sekarang atau soal istrinya Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum singkat tanpa arti. Sebenarnya mereka berdua mengerti, mereka bukanlah pasangan suami istri seperti Naruto dan Hinata atau teman-teman mereka yang lain yang telah berkeluarga.

.

* * *

.

Suara derasnya air yang terkungkung hanya sampai pintu kamar mandi begitu penuh dalam gendang telinga Sakura, air yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya seakan melunturkan rasa lelah hari ini, setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan rumah, memasak dan tentunya makan sendiri, mandi memang hal yang paling ia butuhkan.

Air shower yang tak hanya membersihkan dirinya tapi juga membawa air alami dari kedua _emerald _nya, Sakura berjanji pada dirinya untuk tak lagi mengasihani dirinya tapi dia tetaplah seorang wanita biasa yang wajarnya menangis bila ditempa hal yang memilukan apalagi ini tentang perasaan.

Sebelum menikah Sakura sadar betul dengan sikap Sasuke yang cuek padanya bahkan walaupun Sasuke tau Sakura mencintainya, tapi Sakura tetap tulus mencintai Sasuke bahkan menikah dengan pemuda Uchiha itu dan akhirnya kondisinya jadi seperti ini, sekarang itu lebih menyakitkan. Sesuatu yang sudah jadi miliknya tapi tidak benar-benar ia rasakan bahwa Sasuke miliknya atau sebaiknya, pemuda dengan mata _onyx_ itu begitu jauh hingga tak sedikit pun tergapai oleh Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi, mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai kaos polos serta celana pendek semacam kolor, tak memakai _bra_ atau _panty_ tentu saja tujuan selanjutnya tidur dan dia tak pernah nyaman dengan pakaian dalam saat tidur.

Sebelum pergi ke kamar, Sakura mengecek keadaan rumah. Mematikan gas, menutup jendela atau semacamnya, ditatapnya jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11.23 malam dan Sasuke belum juga pulang, hal itu membuat gadis yang sekarang bermarga Uchiha itu cemas, memang biasanya Sasuke sering pulang telat tapi tak selarut ini.

Tak beberapa lama pintu rumah terbuka dan mengejutkan Sakura yang hampir terlelap di sofa karena menunggu Sasuke, akhirnya kekhawatiran Sakura mereda karena ia tau itu pasti Sasuke. Kantuk tak lagi membayangi mata Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan dengan wajah merah dan berkeringat.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke terus berjalan dan menghampiri bak cuci piring di dapur, Sakura mengikutinya dan berjalan sedikit mendekat. Sasuke menghidupkan keran dan membasuh wajahnya.

Sakura menyadari bau aneh dari Sasuke dan ia tau itu semacam bau arak beras, "Sasuke! Kau mabuk?"

"Aku tidak mabuk." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi kau bau arak keras sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura spontan menyentuh lengan dan pundak Sasuke, berusaha melihat kondisi wajahnya.

Sasuke sedikit menahan Sakura untuk melepasnya, "kubilang aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar mabuk, wajahmu merah sekali." Nada bicara Sakura menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku hanya minum sedikit, ah!" jawab Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Sa-sasuke, kau belum makan malam kan…. Aku sudah masak, akan kuhangatkan lagi, duduk lah."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan."

"Tapi Sasuke.."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin dan itu sedikit menakutkan bagi Sakura.

"Aku minta air.."

Sakura langsung mengambil gelas di rak sebelah lemari es dan menuangkan air ke gelas yang langsung diberikan ke Sasuke. Sasuke meminumnya dan sedikit tersedak karena terburu-buru.

"uhuuk uhuukk.. hook.. huuukk oohukk.. hooooeeeeeekkkk!"

Sasuke muntah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang oleng, Sakura dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sasuke dan itu membuat muntahan Sasuke mengotori tangan dan baju Sakura. Sakura tak mempedulikan keadaannya dan membopong tubuh Sasuke untuk membantunya di atas bak cuci.

"Muntah saja tidak apa-apa, keluarkan lagi itu akan membuat perutmu lebih nyaman."

Tangan kecil Sakura dengan telaten menyelip di balik rompi Jounin dan memijat lembut perut Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak ambruk dan itu sangat tidak mudah karena Sakura sendiri kewalahan dengan Tubuh berat Sasuke.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Sasuke ke atas sofa, Sakura berlari ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju kaos yang lain. Sasuke menempatkan tangannya di atas mata yang ia pejamkan, Sasuke tidak mabuk berat hanya tak kuat minum, Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dan menyadarinya karena Sasuke masih sadar.

Sakura membersihkan tempat cuci piring dari sisa muntahan Sasuke dan merebus air panas. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan gelas di tangannya, gadis berambut _pink_ itu meminumkannya pada Sasuke, minuman hangat yang isinya jahe, madu dan jeruk nipis (Author: katanya mamanya Author itu sih buat ngeredain mabuk karna alkohol, belum pernah nyobain dan gak tau deh karena belum pernah mabuk :v)

Sakura dengan lihai memperhatikan kondisi suaminya dan memberikan sesuatu yang tepat, tentu saja karena dia _iryo-nin_ jenius kebanggaan Tsunade dan desa Konoha, hal mudah seperti mengatasi mabuk tentu saja hal di luar kepala yang pasti ia kuasai. Minuman itu cukup manjur, berangsur-angsur pusing dan perasaan tidak enak mulai menghilang dan mulai membuat Sasuke tenang. Sasuke bahkan cukup kuat untuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura yang tak tinggal diam dengan sikap Sasuke mencoba meminta penjelasan dari suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa pulang larut sekali?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus berjalan pelan, entah lelah atau masih pusing.

"Sasuke-kun, kau yakin tak mau makan?"

"Ck, aku sudah makan, bisa tidak kau diam?!" nada Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Apa sebaiknya mandi saja? Akan kusiapkan air hangat ya..?"

"Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti di depan kamar Sasuke, Sakura tidak berani mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke kamar suaminya. Sasuke melepas _vest_ Jounin yang ia kenakan dan juga kaus hingga ia sekarang bertelanjang dada, hal itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah, baru pertama kali ini melihat tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tadi minum-minum ya? Kenapa tak bilang dulu kau akan pulang terlambat.."

"KAU CEREWET SEKALI SIH! TAK USAH MEMPEDULIKANKU, MEMANG KAU SIAPA HUH?!"

Kata-kata barusan benar-benar membuat Sakura bagaikan ditimpa sebuah gunung besar atau dipukul Naruto saat perubahan _Kyuubi_ nya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan sesak ia rasakan, beberapa saat dan matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Jadi seperti itu? Kau memang tak pernah menganggapku ada, Sasuke-kun!"

Air mata yang mulai menggenang diantara giok hijau itu akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Sakura, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya 'dasar, cengeng!'

"Aku hanya bertanya kau pergi kemana hingga selarut ini! Apa kau tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?!"

"Kau tau aku tidak pernah memberitahumu dan kau juga tau aku sering pulang larut, kenapa perlu kau permasalahkan lagi?!"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa semudah itu berkata seperti itu?! Sasuke-kun suamiku, apa salah seorang istri seperti ini?!"

"Kau kenapa sih?! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja.." suara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

"Kau yang kenapa Sasuke?! Apa yang membuatmu begitu frontal? Apa itu ambisi tentang kakakmu?!"

**-BRRAAAKKKKK-**

Sasuke menghentakkan meja dan membuat semua barang yang ada di atasnya terjatuh, gulungan perkamen, tas berisi senjata dan barang-barang lainnya. Sakura tersentak kaget dengan perlakukan kasar Sasuke, laki-laki dengan tubuh proporsional itu memang sensitif dengan kata-kata tentang kakaknya atau pun yang menyinggung tentang keluarganya.

Sakura tak lagi menangis tapi pipinya masih basah akibat air matanya, kesunyian menyeruak diantara mereka. Sepasang suami istri yang sedang bertengkar di tegah malam. Sasuke menatap Sakura di ujung pintu kamar dengan tatapan pembunuh, pemuda berambut _emo_ itu berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku selalu berbohong untuk menutupi kondisi kita, itu sangat menyakitkan. Berubahlah Sasuke, kumohon! Semuanya tau kau kesepian, jangan tenggelamkan dirimu lebih dalam lagi.. cobalah untuk menganggap ku ada!"

"Ini kehidupan ku! Aku yang menjalaninya.. Kenapa harus dibuat-buat?!"

"Semuanya peduli denganmu, mereka ingin kau bahagia! Aku selalu berbohong pada Naruto tentangmu, dia bukan bocah bodoh seperti dulu, dia juga sudah menikah dan mengerti betul kondisinya."

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAU RASANYA KEHILANGAN ORANG TUA! KEHILANGAN SEGALANYA YANG BERHARGA SEMENTARA KAU HARUS HIDUP DENGAN SEMUA PERASAAN MENYERAMKAN ITU!" Sasuke benar-benar membentak dengan berteriak dan ekspresi wajahnya yang menatap Sakura marah.

"Jadi itu masalahnya… kenapa kau begitu bodoh Sasuke, kau hidup sekarang dan di masa depan! Aku selalu bersabar, bagaimana suami istri tanpa ada komunikasi, kau tidak pernah ada saat di meja makan, kau juga tidak pernah melirikku sedikit pun tapi kau menikahiku!"

"Kita sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum ini, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga Sakura! Kenapa kau masih mau menikah denganku…."

"KARENA KAU MENYETUJUINYA!" Sakura memotong kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke memang tidak mengelak hal itu, dulu memang dia menerima untuk dijodohkan dengan Sakura dan menikahi gadis _pinky_ ini, dulu dia berpikir itu Sakura, wanita itu Sakura dan tidak ada pikiran lain selain itu. Mungkin Sasuke berpikir semuanya akan selesai dan seperti biasa saja karena istrinya itu Sakura, wanita yang notabennya telah ia ketahui.

Cairan bening kembali mengaliri wajah mulus Sakura, gadis yang tak lagi menyandang Haruno itu tak mampu memandang wajah Sasuke, "Aku… mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.."

Hening menyelimuti mereka, hanya isakan Sakura yang terdengar begitu lirih.

"Kau tau kan Sakura… alasan para tetua Desa menikahkan kita." nada bicara Sasuke begitu dingin.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, sekarang giliran Sakura yang menatap Sasuke begitu tajam dan dingin.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh ku Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura datar "kau bodoh! kau menyedihkan sekali… terus hidup dalam bayang penderitaan, kau bahkan lebih rapuh. Memang benar, kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Naruto, kau makhluk yang memprihatinkan! kau kalah dari takdirmu sendiri, pengecut!"

Sasuke menggerutukkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan, emosi memenuhi otaknya mendengar cercaan Sakura yang merendahkan dirinya, panas dalam tubuhnya karena alkohol dan emosi yang benar-benar menambah buruk keadaan. Sasuke menatap Sakura begitu intens dari atas ke bawah, memperhatikan tubuh wanita yang 6 bulan lalu dinikahinya dan belum pernah dia sentuh.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku mengasihanimu.."

"CUKUP!" bentak Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke marah sebenarnya merasa takut, Sakura memundurkan langkahnya ketika Sasuke berada semakin dekat dengannya. Sasuke menarik masuk Sakura ke dalam kamarnya, belum sempat Sakura berteriak Sasuke membanting tubuhnya ke kasur ukuran King Size yang berada di kamar Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut sekaligus takut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, gadis yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Sasuke itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha merangkak lari, tapi Sasuke segera menindih tubuh Sakura dan menekan kedua pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Sasuke lalu menyibakkan surai merah muda di antara tengkuk Sakura dan mencium lembut tengkuk Sakura.

"Sas-sasuke! Lepaskan, apa yang kau lakukan ugh.."

Tubuh Sakura menggeliat di bawah Sasuke, sebenarnya Sakura menahan ketawa atas perlakuan Sasuke yang menciumi dan menjilati tengkuknya karena itu terasa geli.

"Kau baru mandi ya?"

Tiba-tiba nada bicara Sasuke melembut dan membuat Sakura bingung.

~(O.O)~

**[Sasuke POV]**

~(O.O)~

Harum, tubuhnya harum.. aku benar-benar kesal dengan ucapan si _pinky_ sialan ini tapi sesuatu mengusikku dalam setiap kata-katanya. Gadis ini...

Tanganku mulai mengrayangi tubuhnya, halus sekali walaupun masih berbalut kaos yang Sakura kenakan. Punggungnya yang tidak lebar dan tanganku mulai menikmati lekuk pinggang dan pinggulnya. Tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar dan aku mengerti dia pasti takut, kurasakan sesuatu yang kenyal di sisi tubuhnya.

Aku membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan benar saja, kudapati dia tanpa sesuatu yang sering dipakai wanita, Sakura tak memakai _bra_. Aku sedikit ragu tapi tetap menyentuh gundukan kenyal di dada si merah muda ini.

"Kau gadis yang nakal ya. Tidak memakai _bra_"

Entah yang kukatakan itu menggoda atau apa, aku meagetakannya sembarangan.

"Sasuke-kun, akhhh jangan… aku tidak Sasuke…"

Ini… aku tidak pernah menyetuh dada wanita dan milik Sakura ternyata selembut ini, kedua tanganku memainkan dada Sakura dan ternyata ini membuatnya bersuara begitu erotis. Aku semakin gemas meremas dada Sakura, ini menyenangkan.

"Uhhh.. Sasuke aaahhh jangan! Ahh ahhhh…"

Sakura mulai berontak dengan tangannya yang sudah kubebaskan. Sial! Dia menolakku dengan mendorong menggunakan cakra, aku jatuh tergeletak ke lantai kayu kamar, sakit…

Aku tau jurus yang dia gunakan, dia melontarkanku dengan cakra. Sakura berusaha mengintip keadaanku di bawah karena aku tak berpijak dari lantai karena merasakan sakit terbentur lantai. Gadis ini membuatku geram, aku bangkit dan langsung menerjang Sakura hingga tubuh kami berlonjak di atas kasur.

"Kau terus saja mengomel tentang suami istri, sekarang biarkan suamimu menyetuhmu!"

Aku menekan kedua tangan Sakura dengan tangan kiriku untuk menguncinya sekali lagi, gadis ini memmang punya kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Dengan kasar ku buka kaos yang Sakura kenakan sampai sedikit robek di sisinya. Aku terdiam sesaat ketika melihat kedua dadanya yang ujungnya terlihat menyembul.

Aku memang sering memperhatikan tubuhnya tapi dua bola yang ternyata kenyal ini wujud polosnya bisa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar, aku menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajahnya. Gadis ini benar-benar cengeng, dia menangis dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Pemandangan seperti ini jarang sekali kulihat, sudah lama mengenalnya dan aku tau dia suka berwajah sok geram, judes dan menakutkan walau kadang tersenyum sangat manis, dan sekarang dia begitu erotis di bawahku. Kudekatkan wajahku dan tanganku meninggalkan dadanya untuk menahan dagunya, bibirnya ku kecup lembut, ciuman pertama kami.

Sensasi ini, bibirnya begitu kenyal dan manis. Beberapa saat aku berusaha menuntunnya dan akhirnya dia menurut juga.

"Ugh shhhh nhhh! Ahhhkkh.."

Apa sih gadis ini, desahannya semakin membuatku gemas dan semakin menekan ciuman kami, lidahnya begitu panas saat mengecap milikku dan ini membuat birahiku bangkit. Sesaat dia tersedak mungkin karena aku terlalu kasar hingga tak memberinya ruang untuk mengambil napas.

Kuangkat kepalaku menatap wajah Sakura, napasnya memburu dengan wajah merah dan lelehan _saliva_ kami di sekitar bibir kecilnya. Kubenamkan wajahku di lehernya. Lidah ini menyapu disana, kugigit dan kecup, bau Sakura yang khas seakan membakar sesuatu dalam diriku, tak pernah kusadari gadis ini bisa sangat menggoda.

"Sasuke jangaan nnhhhn… ikhh.."

Aku mulai turun melewati lehernya, dada Sakura bentuknya proporsional dan sangat padat, penuh di tanganku. Aku mengulum ujungnya yang berwarna coklat kemerah mudaan.

"aakkgghhh, Sasukeee nnnhhh.. kumhohoonn, uhh ahh.."

"ssshhhh muuuuuccchhh….."

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan atau omelan Sakura dan semakin gila menghisap bahkan mengigit kecil dua buah dadanya, kulepas kaos polos yang masih tanggung di bagian atas tubuhnya dan itu membuatku semakin bebas mengeksploitasi tubuhnya.

Kutatap wajahnya, dasar cengeng.. dia menangis lagi, aku jarang sekali memperhatikan wajah Sakura dan baru ku sadari dia cantik sekali. Keadaannya yang berantakan sekarang menambah sensualitasnya. Kubelai wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya, kecupan lembut di pipi Sakura dan dia masih bergetar.

"Kau istriku kan? Maka biarkan aku menyentuhmu."

"Sasuke-kun aku…. Akhhh!"

Sakura menjerit ketika aku memasukkan tanganku ke celana pendek yang ia kenakan, aku cukup terkejut dia tidak hanya tanpa _bra_ dan ternyata tanpa celana dalam sekarang disana begitu lembab, aku menyeringai melihat Sakura panik dan menggeliat.

Kubelai dengan lembut menyusuri kewanitaan Sakura di dalam sana, aku menyetuh klitoris yang membuat Sakura menggenjang dan semakin kumainkan membuat gadis dengan mata _emerald_ ini mendesah. Mulutku kembali mencari _oppai_ yang langsung kulahap liar, aku seakan-akan ingin memakannya.

"Uhh nhhh aahhhh Sasuke-kun, kumohoon nhhh ini aneh rasanya… oohh…"

"Mmmnnncchhh uhhh.."

Tanganku mulai mencari tempat lain di antara bibir kewanitaan Sakura, kumasukkan jari tengahku, sempit! ya ampun beginikah punya Sakura.

"Akhhh ittai! Sakiit.."

Kulumat bibir Sakura sekali lagi meredamkan teriakkannya, aku mulai dengan gerakan lembut agar dia sedikit tenang. Paha Sakura menjepit tubuhku yang berada tanggung di atasnya, tanganku mulai menjelajahi lorong itu, mempelajari struktur di dalamnya, basah sekali..

Kumaju mundurkan tanganku semakin cepat membuat Sakura melenguh tak karuan, dia terus saja meneriakkan namaku. Aku merasa semakin panas dan liar, sesuatu di selangkanganku yang mulai membesar, aku menjilati tubuhnya dari perut ke atas dan mengecup bibirnya dengan napas memburu.

Tanpa ragu lagi kunaikkan ritme gerakkan jariku maju mundur dan ini membuat Sakura semakin gila menjerit dan mendesah

"Ahhh Sasuke ahhh ini aneh, kumo…hon akhuuu akkhh..!"

"Apa kau tak menikmati ini, huh? Ini enakkan?"

Aku benar-benar merasa menang melihatnya berantakan hanya karena jariku. Beberapa saat dan gerakan jariku semakin liar, lubang Sakura berkedut menjepit jariku, ini pasti akan lebih enak. Cukup lama mengocok lubangnya, kedutan pada kewanitaan Sakura semakin kencang.

"Sasuke-kunh, kumohon lepas akhhh lehhhhpasshh ini ada sesuatu, Sasukeee!"

"Keluarkan Sakura…"

Sakura membelalakkan bola matanya merespon bisikanku, deru napasnya masih sangat memburu. Tangannya yang masih dalam kungkungan tangan kiriku menggapai bantal dan meremasnya.

"AAAAKKKKKHHHHH SAAASUUKEEEE UUHHH!"

Sakura menjerit kencang dan kurasakan semburan dari lubang miliknya yang kukocok, rasanya panas. Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati _orgasme_ yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, kukecup keningnya dan melepas pengangan tanganku padanya.

"Kau banjir sekali, apa jariku seenak itu, hm?"

Aku menggodanya dan Sakura membuang muka kesamping, mungkin dia malu.

Sakura mendorong dadaku dan menyeret tubuhnya kebelakang, tangannya ia silangkan menutupi dadanya. Aku mengerutkan dahi melihat Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sebenarnya kurang jelas, antara takut, lelah dan malu.

"Cu-cukup Sasuke-kun, bukan seperti ini yang kuingingkan.."

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab rengekannya, wajahku dingin menatapnya seperti biasa. Tubuhnya masih bergetar terasa dari tangannya yang masih menggantung dan bergetar, kutarik tangannya dan menenggelamkan Sakura di dadaku. Apa sih maunya si merah muda sialan ini, sudah kusayang-sayang dia malah memberontak.

Kuselipkan jari di antara surai pink dan tengkuknya, menekan wajahnya untuk sekali lagi beradu bibir, desahan keluar dari sela pagutan kami berdua. Menyatukan bagian kenyal di wajah kami dalam posisi duduk di atas kasur, sesuatu di dalam celanaku mulai memberontak meminta jatahnya untuk diberikan. Kulepas pagutan kami dan menatap wajah Sakura lalu mnyeringai.

Kupeluk tubuh Sakura dan menggulingkannya ke kasur, dengan cepat ku tarik celananya sebelum ia menyadarinya. Sakura menjerit ketika kulakukan itu, ia meracau malu dan menutup bagian paling sucinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi perintahku."

Sakura tak menuruti perintahku dan malah membuang muka.

"Kau mau aku yang singkirkan?"

Tangannya Sakura perlahan naik, ia memejamkan matanya saat harus menunjukkan daerah intimnya padaku, tentu saja dia langsung menuruti saat kalimat terakhirku, dia takut jika aku akan memaksa. Sekarang mataku tertuju pada bagian selangkangan Sakura, kedua kakinya kulebarkan dan itu membuka vaginanya yang terlihat merah muda dan basah, punya Sakura hanya sedikit berisi rambut halus. Sekali lagi bagian tubuh istriku ini membuat jantungku berdebar kencang, aku bahkan sampai menelan ludah mengagumi milik Sakura.

"Ja-jangan di lihat Sasuke-kun~" suara Sakura memanja, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya malu.

Sikapnya seperti itu menurutku sangat lucu dan manis sekali. Ya, dia terlihat manis sekali malam ini. Kewanitaan Sakura lama-lama menggodaku, ini terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Kumajukan wajahku tenggelam dalam selangkangannya, Sakura menggenjang saat merasakan lidahku menyapu miliknya.

"Sasuke-kunhhh! Jangan, kumohon di sana kotor jangan di jilat! Kumohon hentikan!" Sakura menekan kepalaku sebagai bentuk penolakkan.

Aku terdiam sesaat, entah kenapa aku jadi sangat kesal sekarang. Aku memang tidak pernah menanggapi Sakura dan selalu bersikap dingin karena begitulah aku, tapi sekarang mendapat penolakkan terus menerus darinya... makhluk _pink_ ini membuatku geram.

"Ini yang kau inginkan kan? Huh? Kau ingin kuanggap seorang istri kan?! AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA SAKURA! AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA!"

Sakura diam menatapku, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan! Aku sedikit bangkit dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan, kubuka resleting celana ninjaku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang keras dan sedari terasa sesak disana. Kejantananku membuat Sakura terkejut, wajahnya langsung memerah dan matanya ia pejamkan erat. Kulepas celanaku, tiba-tiba sakura berbalik dan hendak melarikan diri, tapi tanganku menahan pinggulnya.

Kubalikkan tubuhnya dan menekan pinggulku diantara selangkangannya, kugesekkan kejantananku pada kewanitaannya yang licin.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan, jangan lakukan! Kumohon.. aku belum siap! Aku takut Sasu…"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan... Nona Uchiha? Shhhhh"

Kulumat bibirnya sebelum ia meracau dan membuatku tambah kesal, kuarahkan kejantananku mencari lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Suara teriakan Sakura tertahan dalam ciuman kami, gadis manis ini ketakutan. Posisi yang pas antara ujung lubang Sakura dan batang miliku, aku berusaha menekannya dan ini tak semudah yang kukira, gadis ini benar-benar sempit!

Sekali lagi kucoba dan kepala si "junior" ini akhirnya masuk juga, aku melenguh di dalam mulut Sakura, sial ini enak sekali! Aku berkonsentrasi mendorong milikku untuk masuk lebih dalam, Sakura menjerit dan tangannya meremas sprai kasur.

"Sasukee, nnhhhh sakiiit! Keluarkan, kumohon!"

Air bening turun mengalir dari _emerald_ yang berkilau, perasaan dalam benakku sedikit terganggu melihat Sakura kesakitan. Sesuatu menahan milikku untuk masuk lebih dalam, aku tau itu pasti keperawanan Sakura. Aku berkonsentrasi dan bersiap dan dengan sekali tekan kupaksakan benda itu hingga robek dan itu membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan.

"It…..taaaiii! yada.. Sasuke-kunhh ittai yo! hiks..."

Sakura menggenggam kedua lenganku dan meremasnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan ini. Aku langsung bergerak walaupun itu perlahan tapi sangat menyakitkan untuk Sakura.

"Saakiiit! Kumohon berhenti akkkhh.. kumohon, aku tidak mau, Sasuke-kun aku tidak bisa uuuhhhh… Sakiit Sasuke!"

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya dan itu membuatku berhenti menggenjotnya, kutatap wajahnya yang sedang terisak kesakitan. Dadaku terasa sakit melihat kondisinya dan kurasakan sesuatu yang kental mengalir ketika kulihat itu adalah rembesan darah perawan Sakura, melihat darah sudah biasa bagiku apalagi saat bertarung tapi saat ini melihat darah Sakura membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Sakura benar-benra kesakitan, aku berusaha menahan nafsuku untuk tidak menggenjotnya, dengan rasa senikmat ini, ini benar-benar gila! Kubelai surai merah muda Sakura mencoba menenangkannya, kasihan juga melihatnya, sepertinya aku keterlaluan.

Sakura merangkul leherku dan menarik berpelukan dengannya.

"Bergeraklah.. sudah tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Sakit seperti ini tidak masalah, aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Lakukan apapun, tidak apa-apa."

Sakura yang berusaha tegar seperti ini membuatku merasa begitu bersalah, entah seperti apa ini tapi aku merasa bersalah mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Kutempatkan kedua tangannya di punggungku dan memeluknya erat, pertama kali semenjak kami menikah aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Benamkan kukumu kalau ini sakit, ini akan menjadi lebih baik, kau pasti bisa."

Aku mulai bergerak maju mundur, Sakura menahan sakitnya mungkin tak mau menunjukkan padaku. Sensasi yang kurasakan pada batang kejantananku begitu nikmat, sambil menunggu Sakura aku berusaha menikmati jepitannya perlahan. Selang beberapa lama kecepatan pinggulku menekan semakin kencang, jeritan Sakura sudah berubah menjadi desahan dan lenguhan nikmat.

"Masih sakit?"

Sakura menjawab dengan mengangguk memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia merasa antara enak dan sakit. Tak ada niat untuk berhenti, aku terus memacu pinggulku, peluh mulai mencair dari tubuhku yang panas.

"Uhhhh… aahhhhh, aaahh aha ha aakkkhh.. ssshhhhh"

"Sakuuu… aahhh sssshhhhhh"

"Sasuukehh hhnnn"

Aku semakin mempercepat ritme sodokanku pada Sakura, melihat wajahnya yang berantakan membuatku semakin terbakar nafsu dan dengan gila mengobrak-abrik miliknya yang dengan gemasnya menjepitku, aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan yang dia rasakan. Kewanitaannya benar-benar bisa memanjakan kejantananku.

"AAKKKHHHH SSSSHHHHHH NNNMMMHHH!"

Aku berhenti dan memejamkan mataku menikmati setiap lontaran spermaku di dalam rahim Sakura, kutekan pinggulku hingga rasanya berada sangat dalam di tubuh Sakura.

"Panas…."

Ucap Sakura lirih, dia memelukku erat seakan takut kehilanganku. Dadanya yang menekan dadaku membuatku sedikit gugup, aku terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi itu, biarlah dia melakukan ini.

"Aku berada di dalam dirimu."

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatapku, wajahnya memerah dan detak jantungnya yang bisa kurasakan berdetak sangat kencang. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibirnya, ku rasakan kejantananku masih mengeras di bawah sana walaupun baru saja memuntahkan muatannya. Aku sedikit bangkit dalam posisi menggantung dan hanya terdiam menatap Sakura.

"Kalau mau lagi, boleh… Sasuke-kun boleh melakukan sebanyak Sasuke mau, pastikan kau menikmati ini."

Aku menelan ludah, seakan mengerti kondisiku yang belum mereda, Sakura mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum teduh. Kata-katanya sedikit menamparku, setulus inikah gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang wanita ini, dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Sesuatu yang aneh kurasakan dan ini sangat membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku tidak memungkiri kondisiku saat ini, kucabut si "junior" yang masih mengeras dan hal ini membuat Sakura memekik, kutarik tengkuknya dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura, dia sedikit bingung. Kuangkat pinggulnya dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya di atas kasur, kumasukkan sekali lagi kejantananku yang membuat Sakura meringis sakit, kugenggam tangannya dan tanganku yang kanan meremas dadanya.

Aku mulai menyodok lubang Sakura, ini mulai enak dan aku semakin gila kala Sakura mendesah erotis, peluh semakin membanjiri tubuh kami yang juga bergesekan, dada Sakura yang bergoyang sangat binal membuatku semakin gemas meremasnya. Kewanitaan Sakura benar-benar bisa membuatku puas.

~(O.O)~

**[SASUKE POV END]**

~(O.O)~

* * *

.

Sebuah suara seperti isakan mengusik tidur sang pangeran Uchiha, kedua bola _onyx_ itu akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya. Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar mengusap wajah berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menoleh ke sebelah kanan, tentu saja ke arah suara rintihan itu berasal. Dilihatnya seorang wanita yang sudah memakai kaos dan celana duduk di pinggiran kasur, Sakura terlihat tidak tenang dan terkadang merintih.

Sasuke melihat jam yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidur yang berada di kiri, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan Sakura sudah bangun lebih dulu entah sejak kapan. Sasuke bangun dan pusing langsung meyerang kepalanya, mungkin efek karena ia minum kemarin malam. Laki-laki Uchiha itu mencoba mengingat apa yang tadi malam terjadi dan entah berapa kali dia dan Sakura melakukannya.

Sakura meringis merasakan nyeri di bagian kewanitaannya, tak disangka rasanya bisa sesakit ini, mungkin karena Sasuke terlalu banyak melakukannya. Tubuh Sakura juga terasa remuk dan kelelahan meladeni Sasuke, tadi malam benar-benar berat baginya setelah bertengkar hebat dan akhirnya malah bergumul di atas kasur di kamar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kata-kata Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura yang langsung menoleh perlahan ke belakang, Sasuke duduk di kasur dan hanya terbalut selimut. Sakura menggeleng lemah dengan air mukanya yang terlihat letih, Sasuke masih saja memperhatikan kondisi Sakura dan menoleh ke arah lain di kamaranya yang berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri tadi malam. Ya, semalam mereka memang bertengkar hebat.

Sakura memaksakan dirinya berdiri dan berjalan dengan rasa nyeri di selangkangan dan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit semua. Sasuke bengkit dan mengambil celananya, memakainya dan hanya bertelanjang dada, jari-jari menyibak rambut hitamnya dan sedikit memijatnya. Dilihat lagi dan Sakura sudah tidak ada di kamarnya, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar dan menemukan Sakura berjalan sambil meniti di dinding.

"Dasar, sok kuat" Sasuke menatap dingin Sakura yang sedang berusaha berjalan dengan kaki gemetar.

Sasuke melangkah menghampiri Sakura dan tanpa permisi, ia menyelipkan tangan kekarnya ke bawah paha dan menangkup punggung Sakura lalu menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_, Sakura terkejut bahkan menjerit ketika Sasuke melakukan itu secara tiba-tiba, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak ia sangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal ini.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura dan raut wajahnya masih saja dingin, "mintalah bantuan jika kau kesulitan."

Sakura tak mampu menjawab apapun dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menggendong Sakura hingga kamar mandi lalu Sakura minta diturunkan. Tak mengatakan apapun membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung.

"Mandilah, bersihkan dirimu dulu….. setelah itu kita pergi keluar."

"Hah?"

"Kita mampir ke rumah Naruto setelah itu… ayo ke taman bermain."

Sakura masih bermuka polos tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Suaminya itu malah meninggalkannya, Sasuke berhenti di pintu kamar mandi beberapa saat dan menoleh ke Sakura.

"Tidak aneh kan jika suami istri main ke taman bermain?" Sasuke tersenyum manis di akhir kata-katanya lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menitikan air mata sekali lagi dan ini karena Sasuke, tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan karena bungsu Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[Author's Bacot]

hi.. ^_^ (senyum ala Sasuke) *plakk* fanfic for **Sakura's birthday** hehe, sebenernya gak ada niatan buat khusus untuk birthday nya neng Sakura sih, kemarin lagi ada ide cerita aja buat nulis dan upload pas birthday nya Sakura Haruno.. karena kemesuman saya lagi bangkit *plakk* makanya nulis yang Hentai pairing SasuSaku, biasanya saya nulis NaruHina karena pairing favorite saya NaruHina dan SasuSaku juga sih hehheh (ababil). btw, saya author yang lebih suka dengan fanfic lemon yang punya alur cerita yang bagus jadi bukan sekedar lemon dan itu terkadang gaje :v LOL dan entah kenapa kepikiran cerita kayak gini yang sedikit menyedihkan (mean to Sakura)

kebetulan saya yang gantengnya kayak Sasuke ini *di siram minyak goreng sama readers* (hehe narsis gak masalah lah :p) nulis ini bersamaan dengan nulis FanFic NaruHina saya yang lagi on-going, gak kalah keren loh sama yang ini *iklan* (inner: bilang aja mau di RnR juga) hahahaha, karena saya sebelumnya sering menulis NaruHina, jadi waktu buat Fic ini saya typos terus nulis Sasuke dan Sakura ketuker jadi Naruto dan Hinata :blush: saya suka sekali dengan 4 pairing itu jadi di setiap fic saya mostly pasti akan muncul selingan kedua pair ini hehe (readers: gak ada yang tanya!)

soal tittle, err saya emang paling lemah dengan ini jadi kadang dapetnya random -.-') btw, disini saya belum menuliskan **To Be Continued** atau **The End**, ini kali pertama nulis fic SasuSaku dan ambigu sama yang satu ini :/ intinya sih gitu aja yang menilai juga para readers, ok kayaknya saya gak perlu banyak bacot yang sudah pernah baca fic saya sebelumnya pasti tau saya ini tipe author yang seperti apa dan bagaimana. jika berharap ini akan dilanjutkan, it's ok i will make it :)

at least..

kritik, saran, komentar, pertanyaan, welcome for it as always ^_^

Review~

thanks for read, have a nice day, bye~ ^O^)/


	2. Walking Together

Fic lanjutan tepat di hari ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha, **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU** **SASUKE UCHIHA **:D

PS: SasuSaku fiction di awal ada sedikit **NaruHina lemon** khukhukhukhukhu :3

* * *

.

**sebelumnya di Emerald Tears: The Tears**

"KAU CEREWET SEKALI SIH! TAK USAH MEMPEDULIKANKU, MEMANG KAU SIAPA HUH?!"

.

"Kau yang kenapa Sasuke?! Apa yang membuatmu begitu frontal? Apa itu ambisi tentang kakakmu?!"

**-BRRAAAKKKKK-**

.

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAU RASANYA KEHILANGAN ORANG TUA! KEHILANGAN SEGALANYA YANG BERHARGA SEMENTARA KAU HARUS HIDUP DENGAN SEMUA PERASAAN MENYERAMKAN ITU!" Sasuke benar-benar membentak dengan berteriak dan ekspresi wajahnya yang menatap Sakura marah.

"Jadi itu masalahnya… kenapa kau begitu bodoh Sasuke, kau hidup sekarang dan di masa depan! Aku selalu bersabar, bagaimana suami istri tanpa ada komunikasi, kau tidak pernah ada saat di meja makan, kau juga tidak pernah melirikku sedikit pun tapi kau menikahiku!"

.

"Kau terus saja mengomel tentang suami istri, sekarang biarkan suamimu menyetuhmu!"

.

"Kau banjir sekali, apa jariku seenak itu, hm?"

.

"Tidak aneh kan jika suami istri main ke taman bermain?" Sasuke tersenyum manis di akhir kata-katanya lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura.

.

**EMERALD TEARS 2**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Meshiki Aritoka**

**Main Characters : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : M**

**NB : Typo(s), LEMON (WARNING IT!), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story :3**

**.**

"Sshhh.. nnnhhh….ngh!"

"Aakkhh… ahhh… jangan di.. situu.. ahhhhh! Hmmmphh"

"Jangan tahan suaramu…."

"Ugh… aku.. aku malu Naruhhh to-_kun_hh.."

Tangan kekar itu menggenggam lembut pergelangan mungil dan menjauhkan dari bibir yang sedang berusaha menahan desahannya. Peluh turun membelai pelipis pemuda berambut pirang yang dengan intens menggenjot istri tercintanya yang sedang merintih nikmat dan meneriakkan namanya tepat berada di bawah pemuda yang bergelar Hokage.

Kedua tubuh yang beradu panas di atas sofa di rumah sang pemimpin desa, suasana remang-remang dari cahaya pagi hari yang menyusup di antara tirai jendela yang belum di buka menambah suasana romantis diantara dua anak manusia yang sedang melakuan penyatuan.

Suguhan dada bidang Naruto terlihat jelas dari bawah, wajah tan itu memerah dengan kedua bola _safire_ yang merem melek merasakan sesuatu di bawah perut terasa begitu nikmat dan seluruh darahnya yang bagaikan rembesan disana. Tangan kekar itu meraih gundukan tanpa tulang di dada Hinata, meremasnya selembut mungkin merasakan sekumpulan lemak, otot serta berbagai jaringan dan saraf di dalamnya.

Ritme adukan tangan sang _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi _itu semakin tak terkontrol berusaha menyalurkan nikmatnya bagian bawahnya yang sedang dijepit lorong berpelumas yang juga merasakan nikmatnya batang besar milik suami yang sangat dicintainya.

"Narhuutoh-ku..nnhh jangan disinii… ugh!"

Naruto bagaikan orang tuli yang tak mengindahkan permintaan Hinata saat dirinya sedang berkonsentrasi pada kejantanannya yang sedang dipijat manja milik Hinata, tangan yang sedang meremas dada Hinata semakin gemas menekan dan meremas, sekujur tubuh Hokage yang telah menggantikan posisi Tsunade itu bergetar merinding dengan desahan dan lenguhan beratnya yang bersaing dengan desahan Hinata berusaha memenuhi ruang tengah rumah.

"Aaaahhh.. nnhhh Naruto-_kun_hh.. ayo pindah!"

"Sssshh… nnhhh.."

"Narutooo! Aku maluu… nnnhh di ranjang saj..a"

Akhirnya Naruto menhentikan genjotannya lantas menatap Hinata yang berada di bawahnya sedang menutup wajah dengan punggung tangannya. Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya, melerai kedua tangan Hinata lalu mencium lembut bibir merah istri tercintanya. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang tampak melontarkan raut kesal.

"Kenapa, _Hime_?" suara Naruto selembut mungkin.

"Ckh.. a..ku.. malu Naruto-_kun_.. ayo pindah ke kamar saja.." Hinata merajuk.

"Malu, pada apa? Kita hanya di rumah berdua…. Bukankah ini menyenangkan, melakukannya disini?"

Segera setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto kembali mendorong kejantanannya yang sedari tadi tak dilepas dari milik Hinata untuk kembali menjelajahi lorong sempit dan basah. Wajah tan itu mendekat dan disambut mesra dengan bibir merah merona yag langsung beradu panas dengan milik Naruto, saling melumat, saling menekan.

"Nnnhhh akkkhh! Aah.. sshh.. ngghhh.."

"Ugh! Jangan tahan suaramu sayang, tak akan ada yang mendengar akkkhhh.."

Naruto menjilat pipi _porcelain_ Hinata menelusurinya hingga berakhir di bibir yang langsung ia lumat lagi, Hinata melepas ciuman dan mengerang tepat di hadapan Naruto yang membuat pemuda tan itu semakin terbakar birahi melihat betapa menggodanya Hinata.

"AAAAKKHHH.. Naru-_kun_! Akkkh ah ah ah ah unnhh!"

Hinata menggapai tengkuk Naruto dan menarik Naruto untuk berpelukan dengannya, kaki semampainya menendang-nendang di udara. Sesasi kocokan kejantanan Naruto dalam rahimnya begitu gila hingga membuat istri sang pemimpin desa itu ikut terbawa permainan dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Narutooo… unnhh Naruto-kunhh sshhh ah ah oh ohkkhh Naru…!"

"Akkhh shhh"

Hinata semakin berani meracau bahkan meneriakkan nama suaminya, kenikmatan yang menjalar di setiap sudut saraf benar-benar membakar tubuh keduanya.

-**in the Other Place**-

Wajah dengan kulit putih bersih itu sekarang berubah menjadi semerah tomat tak mengimbangi warna surai yang menjadikannya pentolan _pink_ dengan sisi merah membara. Sakura tak dapat memungkiri betapa malu dirinya mendengar suara Hinata yang mendesah cukup membahana hingga tempatnya dan Sasuke sekarang berpijak, ya, kedua pasangan muda itu berada di depan pintu rumah Naruto.

Samar-samar memang tapi kedua sijoli itu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam, Sakura sendiri tak habis pikir mendengar Naruto dan Hinata dengan dirinya bersama Sasuke, itulah faktor mengapa rasa malunya menjadi berkali lipat. Naruto, yah, sahabat satu timnnya, rasanya ingin sekali menghadiahi pemuda itu dengan sebuah tinju mentah tapi rasa malunya sekarang mengalahkan sisi geram dalam diri gadis mungil dengan ujung_ pink_ itu.

"Ckh..!"

Decak Sasuke dengan mata tertutup berusaha menahan malunya sendiri, sangat manusiawi mendengar Hinata-_san _mendesah begitu erotis dan suara sahabatnya melenguh tak kalah. Semua hal itu mengingatkannya pada apa yang terjadi semalam, seperti itukah kedengarannya? mungkinkah dia dan Sakura juga seliar itu tadi malam?

Lama berdiam, tentu saja Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa sabar berlama-lama dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tangan kanannya menggapai gagang pintu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil menahan lengan kekar bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Jangan! ayo pergi saja" Sakura membuang wajah tak ingin menatap Sasuke lebih lama.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kapan-kapan saja kita datang." Bujuk Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan malu mendengar suara desahan Hinata yang ia sendiri tidak sangka ternyata gadis manis yang ia kenal sejak di akademi sangat polos bisa bersuara begitu erotis.

Tanpa menuruti permintaan Sakura, Sasuke menekan gagang pintu di genggamannya.

"Lihat, tidak terkunci."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang linglung dan memerah, segera tangan Sakura berbalik diraih oleh Sasuke dan diajak masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu sang empunya rumah menyambut, memang sikap yang tidak sopan sama sekali.

Sakura tak sempat menolak atau berusaha menahan Sasuke hanya pasrah saat harus melepas sandal ninja mereka. Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah dari bagian depan rumah, menghentikan langkah di persimpangan lorong yang sebelah kanannya ruang tamu di sebelah kirinya sebuah ruangan yang menyambung dengan taman di rumah itu.

Sampai di tempat mereka berpijak sekarang Sasuke mengetahui benar pemilik rumah sedang berada di ruangan sebelah kanan, dilihatnya dari balik sofa disana, bergoyang dengan liar, suara Naruto dan Hinata yang benar-benar memenuhi tidak hanya telinga Sasuke dan Sakura tapi juga pikiran mereka, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah serta jantung Sakura yang berpacu cepat.

"Naruto….." panggil Sasuke.

"Nnnhhh aw Naruto-_kun_~"

"Ckh! Hokage-_sama_!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu mulai kesal ketika Naruto masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan Sakura dan masih sibuk bergumul dengan istrinya.

"Sssshhhh ah Hinata-_chan…. _Jangan menjepitku seperti itu nnnhh asshh.."

Sasuke sedari tadi memejamkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahi, berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya sendiri yang dari tadi bahkan sejak di depan rumah, tubuhnya memanas hanya karena mendengar suara Hinata yang kacau karena Naruto, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, tergoda karena suara erotis istri sahabatnya dan mungkin dia akan memperkosa Sakura setelah ini. Sasuke akhirnya tidak tahan dan sudah tidak peduli jika Naruto atau pun Hinata akan malu karena keberadaan dia dan Sakura.

"NNAAAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" Suara Sasuke membahana.

Sukses bungsu Uchiha itu memberikan _deathglear_, akhirnya si kuning menampakkan wujudnya dari balik sofa, dada bidangnya tanpa sehelai benang lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bodohnya, aneh melihat Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng Sakura.

Tak berapa lama Hinata juga muncul dibalik sofa berada di bawah Naruto, Hinata langsung sadar dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah.. KYAAAAA!"

Hinata yang kaget spontan berguling hingga menarik Naruto ikut terjatuh.

"Eh.. eh.. hei wow wooo..!"

-**braakk… bruukk dug.. bag dbug.**.-

"Oh.. hai Teme.." Naruto mengangkat tangan dan melambai ke arah Sasuke, hanya tangan.

"Naruto-_kun_ bajuku…."

"Aw Hinata-_chan_! Tanganku…. disitu, tolong bajuku"

"Dasar, bodoh" dengus Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik Sakura yang sedari tadi masih berada dalam genggamannya ke bagian depan rumah, memberi privasi bagi Naruto dan Hinata yang tentunya kelabakan dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura yang tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi.

Sambil menunggu, Sasuke mengambil 2 pasang sandal slop rumah dan memberikan salah satunya pada Sakura, belum sempat memakainya karena Sasuke keburu menerobos masuk dan langsung menemukan Naruto.

"Oi.. hai, Sasuke.. hai, Sakura"

Naruto muncul dari balik ruangan, sedikit merapikan penampilannya dengan Hinata yang lebih memilih menempatkan dirinya di balik tubuh proporsional Naruto. Penampilan mereka yang masih berantakan dengan sedikit keringat disana sini, Naruto lantas menjadi linglung dan sedikit tergagap, tentu saja putra Hokage ke-4 ini merasa malu atas apa yang terjadi barusan dan harus menghadapi kedua sahabatnya.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ng… tumben sekali kau kemari, _Teme_… dengan Sakura" Naruto beralih menatap Sakura yang masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Kata-kata Sasuke tepat membuat Naruto merasa lebih malu, pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto ingin melenyapkan satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha ini.

"Eh! Ayo masuk.." Naruto merangkul Sasuke, "tidak enak bicara di sini, Sasuke" ucap Naruto mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke ruang santai atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke. Kedua _sannin_ itu mengambil tempat di pinggir jendela dan duduk bersila menghadap taman di rumah Naruto yang cukup asri dan sangat terawat, Sakura yang ikut masuk mengambil tempat di belakang Sasuke.

"Sebentar kuambilkan sesuatu." seru Hinata yang langsung berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Eh, Hinata-_chan_ aku ikut kebelakang" pinta Sakura yang langsung mengekor pada Hinata.

Naruto yang cukup melihat kepergian istrinya lalu menoleh menatap pria dengan warna mata dan rambut senada di hadapannya. Sekilas senyum tersungging di wajah dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, tesirat akan sebuah ingatan saat ia memperjuangkan pemuda ini dengan segala ikatan yang mereka miliki, sekarang bisa duduk berdua dengannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Naruto membuka percakapan.

Sasuke lantas terdiam sejenak dan balik menatap Naruto, "apa salah jika aku hanya ingin main ke tempatmu?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Aku mengenalmu cukup lama, kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Kupikir ada yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Hn.."

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "mungkin…"

"Aku hanya ingin membaur."

Naruto tak lantas menjawab dan menatap lurus ke arah taman.

"Silahkan" suara lembut yang langsung menarik perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hinata menyuguhkan _ocha_ dan _mochi_ yang di bawanya.

"_Arigatou ne, hime_" ucap Naruto dengan suara lembut dan mesra.

Hinata tersenyum malu pada Naruto dan mempersilahkan Sasuke setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu.

"Apa aku datang pada saat yang tidak tepat?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto tak menjawab tapi memasang wajah _poker face_ konyolnya sama seperti saat dia mendengar cerita tentang kegarangan ibunya. Sasuke lalu mengambil gelas berisi _ocha _yang disuguhkan Hinata dan meminumnya pelan karena masih panas.

"Sasuke, aku ingin tanya" nada bicara Naruto menjadi serius, "kemana kau tadi malam?"

Sasuke terdiam, menaruh _ocha _ke tempatnya semula.

"Di rumah."

"Kau pergi ke hutan timur kan?"

Sekelebat Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto, tatapan kelam yang menjadi ciri khas satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa.

"Sudah dikatakan, ninja yang datang semalam dan melarikan diri ke hutan timur itu bukan Itachi Uchiha."

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Naruto terkekeh, "aku Hokage, tentu saja ada _anbu_ yang melapor. Saat itu aku tau, kalau kau mendengarnya kau pasti akan langsung mencarinya."

"Lalu kenapa ada yang bilang kalau itu mungkin Itachi?" nada bicara Sasuke mulai semakin serius dengan raut wajahnya yang juga mulai berubah.

"Ninja itu menggunakan beberapa jurus elemen api dan beberapa tehnik yang mirip dengan yang sering klan mu gunakan, tidak mungkin para _anbu_ mengira itu kau saat kau sedang sibuk memberikan laporan misi di kantor polisi Konoha jadi mereka mengira itu Itachi, para _anbu_ sendiri yang telah memastikannya."

"Apa para _anbu_ yakin? Atau itu mungkin _bunshin_?" Sasuke mulai penasaran dan tidak yakin lalu melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, putra Hokage ke-4 itu mengerti jika hal ini akan membuat Sasuke tidak tenang dan sebisa mungkin membuatnya agar tidak bertindak sembarangan.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau ingin menemui kakakmu lagi? Kau sudah mengertikan kalau kakakmu sudah….." Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah mati?"

Naruto tak mengelak karena itulah yang tadi ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Itu bukan kakakmu atau pun _edo tensei_-nya"

Sasuke meluluh.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "Shikamaru mengatakan saat kau tak dapat mengerjar ninja itu, kau sangat marah dan malah pergi ke kedai untuk minum."

"Hmm" jawab Sasuke singkat tanda mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa kau masih berniat untuk balas dendam?"

"Tidak... kau mungkin tidak mengerti, aku tidak lagi ingin balas dendam, aku hanya…... ingin menemui satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa."

Naruto mengambil _mochi_ dan melahapnya.

"Keluargamu satu-satunya itu, Sakura."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto seolah bingung atau terkejut dengan kerut di dahinya.

"Masih kurang? Kau punya aku, teman! Kau juga punya semua yang ada di Konoha. Kita semua keluarga, kau, aku dan semua teman-teman kita. Ingatlah, kami semua pernah memperjuangkanmu saat kami ingin kau pulang."

Sasuke terdiam mencerna semua kata-kata Naruto.

"Dan Sakura, dia wanita yang sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tau itu." Ucapan Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke pada kejadian tadi malam, saat ia dan Sakura bertengkar.

"Sasuke, kau sudah memulai hidup barumu saat pertama kali kau kembali ke Konoha setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi _missing nin_. Semua kasusmu dan yang lalu sudah terselesaikan, kau juga sudah menikah sejak 6 bulan lalu, tidakkah itu cukup? Kau bilang kau ingin membaur." sindir Naruto diakhir ucapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum setelah cukup lama berpikir, "ya, kau benar."

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura sekarang, kelihatannya lebih baik."

Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto, sepertinya tidak terlalu suka jika disinggung masalah Sakura atau rumah tangganya karena dia sendiri masih bingung untuk mengatur perasaannya.

"Mungkin aku lancang ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang lain tapi kau dan Sakura sahabatku. Ingatlah, alasan para tetua desa ingin kalian menikah, aku kerepotan menahan mereka agar tidak bicara padamu dan Sakura yang nantinya malah akan memaksa kalian." Gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Membuat bayi tidak semudah itu Naruto."

Naruto tertawa dan sedikit tersedak _ocha_ yang sedang ia minum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "baiklah, tuan Uchiha"

.

* * *

.

"_Mochi_ buatanmu enak sekali, Hinata." senyum mengembang di wajah manis Sakura yang sedang menikmati _mochi_ dan _ocha _yang di suguhkan Hinata di atas meja makan.

"Benarkah, Ino yang mengajari aku cara membuatnya."

"_Nee_? Dia bisa membuat seperti ini, rasanya mustahil sekali hehehe."

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sakura, menyamankan dirinya dan _ocha_ yang diminumnya, "jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Kau dan Sasuke-_san_?"

Sakura menegakkan duduknya dan berhenti mengambil _mochi,_ terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah linglung.

"Sakura, maaf sebelumnya tapi sepertinya aku mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi diantara Sakura dan Sasuke-_san_. Aku juga sudah menikah, kalian berdua… kurasa semua orang mengerti tentang ketegangan diantara kalian dan Naruto-_kun_ sangat khawatir tentang itu."

Hinata berusaha bicara sangat hati-hati takut hal itu akan menyinggung Sakura. "eh tapi, hari ini kau dan Sasuke-_san_.."

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat Hinata, aku sendiri juga tidak habis pikir. Sebelumnya aku kan sudah pernah cerita padamu."

Sebelumnya Sakura memang pernah bercerita pada Hinata tentang kondisinya dan Sasuke, saat gadis _pink_ itu tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sasuke yang memaksanya memuntahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada Ino dan Hinata sambil menangis tersendu.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau bisa ceritakan lagi, Sakura." Hinata cukup dibuat penasaran.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang hal pertama yang harus ia ceritakan.

"Tadi malam…. Aku dan Sasuke…. Malam pertama." Wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata, "lalu….?"

"Saat pertama kami bertengkar, bertengkar hebat" ekspresi Sakura berubah _down_, "Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku, aku sangat kesal dan sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang keterlaluan semalam. Aku tau, karena dia sangat marah mendengarnya, setelah itu dia melakukannya dan itu sakit sekali! Awalnya sangat kasar tapi akhirnya sikapnya melembut." keluh Sakura lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan.

"Tentu saja, tapi akhirnya kalian bisa melakukan itu kan. Ceritakan lagi..?" antusias Hinata.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan Sasuke, setidaknya hal itu baik karena hingga siang ini sikapnya terhadapku tidak secuek dulu. Malam itu aku megatakan padanya, aku mencintainya, menangis dan beradu argument tapi saat dia memelukku… dia seperti tak ingin melepaskanku, sikapnya lembut tapi di sisi lain aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, itu awal yang baik. Lalu bagaimana saat kalian melakukannya? Ah, maksudku keadaan Sakura?"

"Sakit sekali, Hinata! tak kusangka akan sesakit itu.." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Sasuke-_kun_ melakukannya sepanjang malam."

"_Souka_…"

Sekilas senyum terukir di wajah semu Sakura.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, terimakasih _mocha_ dan _ocha_-nya. Mungkin aku memang harus bertanya langsung pada Ino." Sakura tertawa.

"Terimakasih juga sudah datang kerumah kami Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_san_. Sering-seringlah datang lagi."

"Jadi kalian akan pergi ke Taman bermain yang baru itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "memang kau belum pergi kesana Naruto?"

"Aku belum mengunjunginya, mungkin nanti kami akan pergi. Lagipula taman bermain itu dibangun untuk investasi desa, aku tidak mengurusi itu hanya menyetujuinya." Naruto menyilangkan tangan.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, "maaf ya, tadi kami mengganggu kegiatan kalian."

Sebuah seringai terukir di akhir kata Sasuke.

Kedu pipi itu bersemu merah lalu tertunduk, panas menyelami wajah Hinata dan cengiran yang di berikan Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya yang mulai meninggalkan kediamannya di depan pintu rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Uugghh!" Hinata memanyunkan bibir.

"Kenapa, _Hime_?"

Hinata merajuk.

"Mau melanjutkannya lagi?"

Wajah Hinata geram dan kedua _almesthy_ nya membulat sempurna, "tidak, dan tidak untuk malam ini atau besok atau besok lagi!"

Hinata lantas berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa tercengok lalu mendesah pasrah.

.

Kedua _emerald_ itu menyusuri keramaian sekitarnya melihat begitu bahagianya orang-orang di Taman Bermain siang itu, sekumpulan anak kecil dengan riangnya berlari dengan balon dan kembang gula senada dengan warna surai Sakura di tangan mereka. Beberapa orang saling tegur sapa bersama nona Uchiha, alunan musik dari beberapa wahana yang terdengar sangat meriah, menambah keceriaan di sebuah Taman Bermain yang baru saja dibangun di _Konohagakure_.

Surai merah muda yang cukup panjang itu tertiup angin, mengalun lembut melepas aura musim semi yang teralun kecantikan alami sang pemilik. Di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, Sakura terdiam menikmati suasana tenang siang hari walau ramai disekitarnya, tapi inilah yang menjadi ciri khas desa Konoha, begitu banyak orang yang bahagia disini.

Sesosok pria dari kejauhan berjalan dengan raut wajahnya yang tenang membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangan kirinya, Sakura yang melihat melebarkan kedua mata gioknya dan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah manisnya. Tampak Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Engh..? Sasuke-_kun._"

"Hn."

"Apa.. itu?"

"Aku membeli pasta tomat dari Chouji, dia membuka kedai di sini. Jadi aku mengajakmu kesini untuk membeli ini."

Raut keheranan terpancar dari wajah Sakura, hanya itu.. hanya untuk pasta tomat Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu kecewa dengan hal itu, dia sendiri juga tidak berniat bermain hari ini. Dan ya, sebenarnya Sakura juga memahami Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang menyukai keramaian hingga mengajaknya pergi kesini tapi dengan alasan seperti itu nona yang sekarang menyandang Uchiha itu pun mengerti.

"Kenapa?" sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar taman bermain, "kau ingin main?"

"Tidak, ayo pulang."

Nyeri begitu terasa menusuk di sekitar pinggul dan selangkangan hingga ke seluruh kaki jenjangnya ketika Sakura memulai lagkah untuk berjalan, dan wajah yang meringis itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban langsung, Sakura butuh waktu, "nyeri….."

Reflek tangan Sakura menggapai lengan Sasuke mempertahankan posisinya agar tak ambruk, sekarang lututnya malah terasa lemas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Masih sakit?"

"Ya…. mungkin karena berjalan cukup jauh."

Well, semua orang di Konoha menggunakan kaki untuk bepergian.

Tanpa permisi Sasuke menanggkup Sakura dan menariknya ke punggung lebar Sasuke, menggendong Sakura ala _piggy back_. Tak banyak bicara Sasuke langsung berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura tak perduli banyak mata yang tertarik oleh mereka.

.

* * *

.

Selesai makan malam, Sasuke beranjak pergi. Beberapa hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke makan bersama di meja makan, mereka pun sudah sering mengobrol walaupun sedikit canggung tapi Sakura sangat senang dengan sikap Sasuke yang sudah mulai menerimanya. Setiap hari pun Sakura tak lagi menangisi Sasuke, Sakura sudah bisa melakukan tugas rumah tangganya dengan normal dengan Sasuke bersamanya.

.

Sunyi, kedua mata Sasuke terpejam menikmati tubuh atletisnya yang terendam air hangat dalam _ofuro_ dengan suasana kamar mandi sangat sunyi, perlahan tubuh itu tenggelam tak menyisakan apapun selain sang pemilik yang berada di dasar _ofuro_. Sasuke menikmati alunan detak jantungnya yang bisa ia dengar dalam air, begitu teralun dalam pikirannya.

.

Malam hari, sebelum tidur Sakura berniat untuk mandi. Setelah melepas pakaian dan menaruhnya langsung ke mesin cuci, hanya dengan berbalut handuk yang menutupi dada hingga bawah selangkangannya, Sakura menggeser pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Suasana kamar mandi yang berkabut karena air panas _ofuro_ dan hawa dingin sedikit menganggu pandangan Sakura.

Suara pintu bergeser tak begitu di dengar Sasuke yang masih berendam dalam air, senandung lembut dari sebuah suara yang Sasuke kenal sedikit mengusik ketenangan si bungsu Uchiha.

-**ssssspppllaaasshh**-

Suara air yang menyeruak ketika Sasuke memutuskan bangkit dari dalam air dan menemui seseorang yang ia duga tak tau akan keberadaannya di sana.

"A-akkhhh! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura yang berdiri tepat di sebelah _ofuro_ bersiap untuk duduk dan menggosok tubuhnya dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke dari _ofuro_, sekelebat kabut menghilang memperjelas sosok Sasuke dalam _ofuro_ yang menatapnya polos, tetesan air turun dari rambut Sasuke yang basah dan dada bidangnya yang basah mengkilat terpantul cahaya lampu kamar mandi.

Wajah Sakura memerah menyadari suaminya sedang mandi dan tentu saja tanpa busana sehelai pun, bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau akan hal itu dan malah ikut masuk ke kamar mandi.

"A-aku, _gomen_! Aku tidak tau kau di dalam. Aku akan…."

Tangan kekar Sasuke menggapai pergelangan Sakura yang langsung menahan gadis itu untuk pergi, setengah tubuh bagian atasnya condong keluar meninggalkan pinggul kebawah dalam _ofuro_.

"Kau mau mandi kan? Mandilah."

Sakura membuang muka tak mau melihat Sasuke, "Sasuke… aku akan mandi nanti saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru masuk. Mandilah."

Dengan ragu akhirnya Sakura duduk tepat di sebelah _ofuro_ membelakangi Sasuke yang tetap berendam dalam _ofuro_, Sakura membuka handuk yang membalut tubuh polosnya dan menyisakan handuk kecil untuk menutup kewanitaannya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang membelakanginya, menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Sakura dengan tatapan dingin, air turun mengalir di atas kulit yang mengkilat diterpa cahaya lampu, dengan gerakan dinamis memberikan pemandangan sederhana tapi terasa begitu erotis bagi Sasuke.

Sakura menggosok tubuhnya dengan buru-buru dan tidak beraturan, jantungnya terasa akan pecah dengan suasana canggung diantara dia dan Sasuke. Apakah ini bisa disebut mandi bersama? entahlah tapi tidak masalah suami istri mandi bersama. Bagi Sakura hal seperti itu terlalu cepat untuknya dan mungkin untuk Sasuke juga.

Rambut yang Sakura ikat ke atas menampakan tengkuknya yang jenjang, dilihatnya busa sabun yang mengalir menyusuri punggung putih bersih itu, lekukan pinggang Sakura yang menurut Sasuke sangat indah. Sasuke tak pernah memperhatikan betapa menawannya tubuh Sakura, sehari-hari pun hanya melihat Sakura sampai wanita itu memakai baju ketat atau saat pertama mereka melakukannya.

Mata seorang Uchiha itu semakin nakal, kini menatap bongkahan pantat Sakura yang terlihat tak begitu nyaman posisi duduknya, mungkin karena Sasuke yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Sasuke menyeringai tanpa sedikit pun berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

Kedua _onyx_ yang dapat berubah _sharingan_ itu terbelalak ketika tangan Sakura menggapai sabun cair di rak mandi sebelah _ofuro_ yang membuat dada sebelah kirinya dapat terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke, ujungnya yang mencuat, mengkilat dibalut busa sabun.

Sasuke menghela napas, merasakan panas menjalari tubuhnya, entah ini dari air _ofuro_ atau pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Tak disadari, kejantanan Sasuke sudah dalam kondisi '_on'_ di bawah sana. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang laki-laki normal dengan wanita telanjang di hadapannya, terlihat begitu erotis dan sangat menggoda, apalagi wanita itu sudah berstatus istrinya, semua godaan ini membuat pikiran Sasuke melenggang dengan liar.

Tangannya terasa sangat gatal ingin menjamah tubuh itu tidak puas hanya dengan menatapnya, bokong Sakura yang sedari tadi bergerak nakal membuat Sasuke merasakan geli pada dirinya sendiri, dada Sakura yang disembunyikan sang pemilik memuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

Tak tahan dengan kondisinya sendiri, tangan kekar itu akhirnya bertindak pada dirinya sendiri, melakukan gerakan perlahan pada batangnya yang sudah mengeras dalam air. Wajah Sasuke memerah sambil terus memandang Sakura, menahan lenguhannya agar tak mengejutkan Sakura. Pikiran Sasuke langsung teringat akan kejadian malam itu, saat miliknya terjepit dalam lorong sempit dan lembab milik Sakura, mengingat pijatan nakal milik Sakura yang memberikan sensasi nikmat pada benda tak bertulang milik Sasuke.

Sakura menyiram sekujur tubuh, melunturkan semua sisa sabun yang membalut tubuhnya. Segera Sasuke menyudahi permainan nakalnya dan bersikap tenang seolah dia tak terpengaruh dengan Sakura di sana, Sakura segera membalut tubuhnya dan hendak melenggang dari kamar mandi tapi sekali lagi tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau tidak mau berendam di _ofuro_?"

Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, lonjakan dalam dadanya benar-benar tak terkendali, "tidak usah, aku…"

"Masuklah."

"Eh, tapi Sasuke."

"Masuklah, tidak apa-apa"

Sedikit perdebatan kecil diantara mereka, akhirnya sekali lagi Sakura mengalah. Berada dalam _ofuro_ bersama Sasuke, sebenarnya hal semacam apa ini, pikiran dan hati Sakura yang bergulat tak karuan.

Sakura terduduk diam di bagian ujung _ofuro_, membelakangi Sasuke, menempatkan dirinya jauh dari Sasuke, wajahnya yang sering terlihat galak sekarang memerah lucu. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke lebih santai berada dalam _ofuro_ berdua dengan Sakura, dilihatnya tubuh bagian bawah Sakura yang tak begitu jelas dalam air.

"Oi… apa yang kau lakukan disana, Sakura?"

"Uhh!"

Tak menjawab Sasuke, Sakura lanjut membersihkan dirinya, berlama-lama dengan keadaan seperti ini walaupun Sakura sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke tapi _iryo-nin_ itu tetap saja merasa malu bukan main.

"Aku duluan Sasuke."

Sakura lantas menarik handuk yang tergantung menutupi tubuhnya sembari bangkit dari dalam _ofuro_. Sakura tertarik kebelakang ketika ia rasakan sebuah lengan melingkar dan menariknya, Sasuke menyingkirkan handuk basah yang melilit tubuh polos Sakura lalu memeluk erat Sakura dari belakang.

"Sasuke! Uhh!"

Sebelah tangan Sakura menutupi dadanya dan sebelahnya lagi menahan di pinggiran _ofuro_ agar tak terjatuh pada Sasuke.

"Kau malu?"

Sakura membelalakan kedua bola _emerald_ nya, "tentu saja."

Jawabnya jujur.

Sasuke masih berwajah tenang, dihirupnya surai _pink_ Sakura, tangannya mulai berjalan ke atas bersinggungan dengan dada Sakura. Pikiran Sakura berputar tidak karuan, kenapa tiba-tiba begini dan Sasuke tak berkata apapun setelahnya. Hingga Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, milik Sasuke yang panjang dan telah mengeras menekan pantat Sakura, barulah Sakura mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Sasuke…._kun_?"

"Malam itu… saat aku memaksamu…"

Sakura terdiam. Pandangan Sasuke kosong, kejantanannya kini terasa nyilu ketika dengan sengaja ia tekan dengan pantat Sakura, tangan kekarnya menggapai pergelangan yang menutupi dua bola kenyal, dapat Sasuke rasakan tangan itu bergetar.

"Aku sangat marah, banyak hal terjadi hari itu. Aku ikut mengejar seorang yang di duga adalah itachi, saat aku tak dapat menemukannya aku sangat kecewa dan marah, aku memutuskan untuk melampiaskannya dengan minum di kedai, banyak pikiran dalam otakku yang bahkan tak bisa kuterima logika, tak berhasil dengan arak, ku putuskan untuk pulang.."

"Sasuke…" suara Sakura lembut.

"Sampai dirumah aku malah menemukanmu yang malah menambah keruh emosiku, ku pikir kehadiranmu sama sekali tak membantuku."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan sedikit menunduk, tangan Sasuke semakin lincah ketika Sakura melemaskan pegangan pada dadanya, diturunkannya lengan Sakura. Sekarang kedua buah kenyal milik Sakura terpampang dan mampu terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke menelan ludah lalu menyentuh dada kanan Sakura, ujungnya yang mengeras memberikan sensasi geli di tangan Sasuke ketika bungsu Uchiha itu mengelus lembut dan memberikan pijatan kecil di dada Sakura.

"Unnnhh" lenguhan Sakura.

Sasuke mencium pipi kiri Sakura, "saat kita bertengkar, saat itulah pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat membencimu.. aku memang sangat egois malam itu dan terkendali oleh amarah."

"Tapi malam itu kau menangis dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku, Sakura. Pertama kali sejak kita menikah aku mendengarkanmu, sesuatu dalam benakku bergejolak melihatmu menangis."

Sakura terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke, setiap katanya yang malah membuat perasaan _iryo-nin_ itu bercampur aduk.

"Aku marah.. sangat marah saat kau megatakan aku pengecut, bodoh, menyedihkan, mengatakan aku kalah dengan takdirku sendiri, membandingkan aku dengan Naruto dan saat terakhir kau mengatakan tak pernah kusentuh."

"Aaahh!"

Lenguh Sakura ketika jari Sasuke menyapa bagian luar kewanitaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menakut-nakutimu malam itu, Sakura. Ya, aku memang sangat kesal tapi untuk melakukan kekerasan lebih baik aku mengretakmu. Kau bergetar dan menangis, tapi aku malah melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda. Kau begitu menggoda malam itu."

Sasuke mencium tengkuk Sakura, menghirup aroma khas wanita bersurai _pink_ yang wajahnya sekarang memerah sempurna. Sakura tak dapat mengatakan apapun walaupun mengerti dengan keadaan ini tapi dia sama sekali tak mampu menolak.

"Aku tak bisa menahan diriku semakin ku melihatmu kacau semakin sesuatu dalam diriku bergejolak dan semua pikiran tentang kata-katamu mengenyampingkan segala pikiran buruk ku malam itu. Hingga siang itu Naruto menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu dan menyadarkanku tentang kau, Sakura. Membuatku tak bisa lepas dari bayangan tentang dirimu malam itu, tentang apa yang kau katakan dan setiap hari aku melihatmu, sosokmu yang tak pernah aku tau sebelumnya."

"Sasuke…. Jika benar itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu, itulah yang selama ini ku harapkan untuk kau sadari." Suara Sakura sedikit tersendat.

Air mengalir membelai pipi Sakura, tangannya memeluk lengan Sasuke yang melingkar perutnya, tapi jauh dalam hati kecilnya keadaan yang sekarang malah membuat dirinya sendiri bimbang.

"Sakura. Ucapkan sekali lagi, kau mencintaiku.." bisik Sasuke lirih.

Sasuke lanjut menyentuh Sakura, alunan yang terus pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu lakukan. Napsu dan emosi, pergulatan dalam dirinya sendiri yang belum mampu menentukan bagaimana sebenarnya yang ia rasakan sekarang.

**-ssssspppppllllaaaassshhh-**

Sakura maju sedikit bangkit dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya pada dasar _ofuro,_ melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang lantas mengejutkan Sasuke yang sekarang menatap sekujur punggung putih Sakura.

Tak ada kata yang terucap, Sakura lalu meraih handuk basah yang tadi di singkirkan Sasuke, memakainya dan keluar dari _ofuro_. Menghentikan lagkahnya di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha lalu terperosok lesu, tangis yang ia tahan akhirnya pecah, kalut. Pikirannya kalut, di lain sisi Sakura merasa inilah akhir dari pengharapan dan doanya.

Sasuke tak berusaha menahan Sakura atau mengucapkan apapun dan memilih untuk tetap terduduk dalam _ofuro_, wajahnya sekarang menggambarkan kebingungan, entah itu soal Sakura atau perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

* * *

haihoo... :3fanfic spesial for Sasuke's birthday :3 sebenarnya gak sengaja, tapi update malah pas mau deket ultah Sasuke jadi sekalian aja hari ini (apdet tengah malem gak tau kalau ntar udah berubah tanggal) XD karena kayaknya fic ini memang naggung banget jadi di putuskan untuk saya lanjutkan hehehe semoga gak pada lupa XD (lama gak apdet ini)

jadi mungkin banyak yang kaget kenapa di awal ada lemon NaruHina, obsesi ya saya lagi pengen nulis lemon NaruHina tapi malah masuk sini yaudah sekalian aja buat plot cerita XD *digamparSasuke. otak abis keubek-ubek lanjutin semua fic yang lagi on-going _ *curhat* jadi mungkin fans SasuSaku berminat mampir ke fic NaruHina saya XD *modus*

btw, terimakasih sudah baca fic SasuSaku pertama saya yang lemon ini (plak!) maaf kalau ini ada missed nya karena yang pertama ya jadi kalau chara nya occ maafkan, karena saya sendiri niatnya bikin yang gak occ :3

jadi pengen nulis SasuSaku lagi khukhukhukhukhu :3

next, chap akan jadi yang terakhir dan ada lemon pastinya ;3 cuma nunggu saya mood nulis lagi XD *jeduuuk  
untuk review nya, saya hargai sekali... ulas-ulas review kemarin..

**"sasuke tiba-tiba main serang gitu" **disini sudah saya jelaskan alasannya, kenapa malam itu Sasuke tiba-tiba memperkosa Sakura *kena timpuk Sakura

**"sasuke belum nyatain perasaannya" **sampai sini belum ya, tapi udah bisa dirasain kan, minna :3

kritik, saran, flaming, trimakasih saya terima :3

ok gitu aja udah capek :v stay tune minna-san, see you next chapter

don't forget, **REVIEW~**


End file.
